Lilly's route
Act 1 ~ Life Expectancy Hisao first encounters Lilly in the tea room on his second day at Yamaku while trying to find the library. The two converse over tea and Lilly takes Hisao to the library, only to leave in a hurry after his first disastrous encounter with Hanako. Over the course of the week Lilly helps Hisao adjust to life at Yamaku and the abnormalities of the students he encounters. Hisao also learns of the strained relationship between Lilly and Shizune. He and Hanako help Lilly and the rest of Class 3-2 prepare their noodle stall for the upcoming school festival. Later in the week the two meet one another heading into town and Lilly leads Hisao to the convenience store. On the way back they meet a confused Rin wandering in the streets and brings her back to school with them. Lilly notices Hisao's exhaustion and learns about his arrhythmia, making her the second student to know of it, Rin being the first. The day before the festival Hisao encounters Lilly in town with her sister Akira and learns that Lilly moved into the dorms last year to compensate for Akira's worktime. The day of the festival Hisao manages to tempt Lilly away from her duties at the stall and enjoy the festival along with Hanako. As they 'watch' the fireworks from the school grounds, Hisao asks Lilly if he can spend lunchtimes with her in the tea room. Lilly happily accepts. Act 2 ~ Past The day after the festival Hisao joins Lilly and Hanako in the Tea Room and observes a game of chess, which Hanako wins. As they prepare to return to class Lilly requests to feel Hisao's face to which he agrees. After a thorough examination Lilly pronounces Hisao to be quite handsome much to the latter's embarrassment. As they return to class Hisao realizes that he had forgotten to buy lunch. A week after the festival Hisao runs into Kenji one morning and learns that Lilly used to be on the Student Council, along with Kenji's suspicions that she's connected to the mafia, due to her foreign looks. After class that day Hisao meets Lilly in the library and learns that she is in fact half-Scottish. Lilly becomes brooding and awkward on the subject of her family but cheers up by inviting Hisao to go present shopping the next day for Hanako's birthday. That Sunday the pair goes into the city, while buying ice cream for themselves they encounter Akira and an oddly dressed boy, who turns out to be Shizune's younger brother, Hideaki. Hisao also learns that Lilly and Shizune are first cousins. As they explain one another's reasons for being out that day Akira pulls Lilly to the side for a private discussion, leaving Hisao and Hideaki to their own devices. The pair wanders around until they find an antique store, after purchasing a doll for Hanako, Hisao notices a small music box and buys that as well. After catching up with the others, Akira and Hideaki take their leave, and Hisao notices that Lilly is more subdued than before. To cheer her up he takes her to a cafe where they enjoy some tea and coffee. On their way back to school both realize that what just happened qualifies as a date. Though confused and unsure of how to interpret this subtle change in their friendship Hisao offers to take Lilly out again sometime. The night of Hanako's birthday party arrives. Hanako receives the doll from Hisao and teddy bear from Lilly and is visibly moved. Akira arrives later with two bottles of wine, she leaves soon after however because of work. Giving in to temptation the trio become heavily drunk, Hanako passes out entirely. Lilly thanks Hisao for being there for Hanako's birthday before they fall asleep. Early the next morning Hisao is surprised to see Lilly's face incredibly close to his own and accidentally headbutts her. As they recover Lilly reveals that she is returning to Scotland for week or so because one of her aunts is sick. This is why they had Hanako's birthday party earlier than her actual birthday. Hisao is shocked to discover that Lilly's parents left Japan because of her father's job six years ago, and she hasn't seen them since. Lilly herself is sad, but seems to accept this part of her life. Hisao gives her to music box from the antique store and listening to its music seems to cheer Lilly up. Hanako awakens and Hisao prepares to leave. Lilly catches him and kisses him on the cheek as thanks for the music box. Days later, Hisao's nap during class is rudely interrupted by Shizune and Misha, who tease him relentlessly before giving him a letter. After class Hanako asks Hisao to buy some groceries for her in town. Hisao bumps into Lilly on the way down and as they return from shopping Hisao asks Lilly not to treat him differently because of his weak heart. The two discuss Lilly's birthday and her friendship with Hanako and when Hisao asks about her relationship with him, she cryptically responds with "You're different." After dropping off the groceries Hisao reads the letter from that morning. It's from Iwanako, bringing closure to the relationship they never had. Hisao throws it in the trash before sleeping. The next day Hisao receives a failing grade on an English test before joining Lilly, Hanako, Emi and Rin on the rooftop for lunch. Between Rin's abstract butterfly comments and Emi's banter Hisao enjoys himself until he has a slight heart murmur. Fortunately it soon passes but the girls notice and Hisao feels guilty for worrying them. Fortunately Lilly saves the mood. Later when they are alone Hisao tells Lilly not to worry about him. In response Lilly uses some lunchbag paper to make an origami crane which she gives to Hisao. Hisao recognizes the hidden message: Everyone has their own problems, you are not alone here. The next day, Hisao, Hanako and Hideaki see the Satou siblings off at the airport. Hisao resolves to try to do more in rebuilding his life after the standstill in the hospital. Act 3 ~ Present As the days following Lilly's departure pass by, life goes on for Hisao and company. Although Mutou does interrogate him on whether or not he has any plans for after graduation. To this Hisao has only a hazy idea of a profession in the sciences. Hisao also asks Shizune about the conflict between her and Lilly and is advised to ask Lilly herself about it when she returns. One day during lunch Kenji nearly gives Hisao a heart-attack by pounding his back in greeting. The two sit down together for lunch and Hisao reveals Lilly's Scottish origins. Kenji is horrified, mainly because he made a bet with a classmate that she's from Russia. Hisao chooses to either tune out his ranting or humor him to put him in a slightly better mood. Kenji then reveals 'evidence' that Lilly is working for the Mafia. He spotted her getting into a car with Akira who, with his terrible eyesight and her suit, looked like a foreign mafioso. After classes Mutou asks Hisao to take some papers to Hanako who was absent from class. She is unresponsive for a while. When she does emerge, she barely seems to acknowledge his presence. The next day Hanako is absent again. In desperation, Hisao calls Lilly in Scotland and she explains that today is Hanako's birthday and that it is related to the fact that her parents died in the fire that scarred her. In all likelihood, she blames herself for their deaths. After hanging up Hisao realizes that Lilly is disappointed because she expected him to call her to talk about herself not Hanako. Pushing the thought aside, Hisao prepares some food for Hanako and leaves it beside her door. He rationalizes that there is nothing he can do but let her sort out her problems herself. A few days later, everything is back to normal; however Hisao and Hanako both feel Lilly's absence keenly. Hisao has a 'relationship talk' with Yuuko in the library and it all points back to having to consider the future after graduation from Yamaku. Returning to his room Hisao calls Lilly in Scotland and after assuring her of Hanako's well-being the two enjoy some small talk before Hisao tells Lilly that he misses her. Lilly replies in kind, tentatively affirming their mutual affection. A few days later Misha, noticing Hisao's boredom, passes some notes to cheer him up, only to be reprimanded by Mutou. Hisao and Hanako go to the airport to see Lilly and Akira. The reunion is somewhat awkward for Hisao and possibly for Lilly as well. Since the Yamaku students have three days off from school after tomorrow Lilly invites Hisao and Hanako to come with her to her family's summer home in Hokkaido, Akira will be spending the time with her boyfriend. As they go back Hisao determines to use this trip to confess to Lilly. The next day, the trio boards the early morning train to Hokkaido and arrive at the small summerhouse. The girls get the bedroom while Hisao is relegated to the futon, he falls asleep after the long trip and is wakened in order to have some food before going back to sleep. Hisao tries to sleep in the next morning but Lilly deduces his fakery. Later Hisao walks in on Lilly and Hanako cooking in the kitchen and Lilly accidentally cuts her finger, Hisao apologizes and bandages the wound. The meal is surprisingly accompanied by a bottle of wine, taken by Lilly with Akira's approval apparently. After the meal the trio decides to walk around. The pleasant atmosphere is suddenly ruined when Hisao has an acute heart murmur, remembering, belatedly that he forgot to take his medications last night and that morning. Fortunately it passes, however Lilly decides to return to the house. Hisao awakens in the afternoon, having taken his medicine and gone to sleep as soon as they returned. He finds Lilly standing alone outside and asks her what's wrong. Lilly talks about her time with Hisao and Hanako, a small, but happy family, even though her parents were so far away. Lilly's calm demeanor begins to crack and she speaks of how afraid she was of losing Hisao during his heart murmur. Giving in to her pent up emotions she embraces Hisao and sobs as she confesses her love for him. Hisao returns her feelings and comforts her as she cries. Later they return to the house and as they talk Lilly insists that Hisao not apologize for his weak heart, there is no point in regretting who or what you are. After some tentative invitation from Lilly the new couple make love. The next day Hisao and Lilly explain everything to Hanako who seems ecstatic for her two friends. Later that day, Hisao takes a bath, pondering his situation. This is interrupted by Lilly who asks to bathe with him. Awkwardly he accepts and the two end up having sex again. Hours later on the trip home Hisao and Lilly tease each other about the bath incident and talk about either Hanako's growing confidence or school and graduation. Hisao, realizing how much they've all come to depend so much on each other and wonders what they will do afterwards. He asks if they might spend the summer holidays at the house and Lilly accepts. Act 4 ~ Future One day to the exams and everyone is nervous. Shizune and Misha interrogate Hisao on what happened over the holiday and he admits that he and Lilly are dating. The two give their approval and Hisao makes his way to the Tea Room. Apparently Hanako chose to study some more in the library so he and Lilly ate alone, conversation made somewhat awkward by recent events. Hisao and Lilly reaffirm their mutual love for one another and Hisao asks Lilly to help him with his English lessons. Lilly and Akira throw a homecoming party in Lilly's room and, despite some insinuations on Akira's part; everything goes well for the new couple. Hanako reveals that she has joined the newspaper club, a welcome sign of her social development. Akira gives her full approval and Lilly and Hisao get to enjoy some time alone with each other. Later that week Hisao visits the nurse to discuss what happened in Hokkaido and leaves after some reassurance and advice. He meets Lilly going to the convenience store and asks her out on the date for Sunday. They bump into Akira along the way. On the way back Akira shows Hisao a photo of Lilly, Shizune, and Misha (minus the pink drills), working together during a previous Yamaku festival. Akira then reveals that she's leaving for Scotland soon, possibly for good. Lilly, already aware of this becomes greatly subdued. On Sunday evening the two enjoy dinner at a fancy European restaurant. They talk about Lilly's blindness and her family, Lilly does not resent her parents for being so distant from her so much. They then move on to life before Yamaku, Lilly going to a wealthy, all girls Catholic school with Akira, who loathed it, and Hisao's life in the city. Eventually Hisao mentions Lilly's looks and learns that several boys had confessed to her before in the past. Lilly then inquires about Hisao's own experiences and Hisao (depending on choice) can reveal the left out facts about Iwanako, that winter day, the deterioration of their relationship and the letter. If so Lilly accepts the story equanimity and reveals that in her middle school she had a crush on her English teacher but never acted on it because of the social taboos. Hisao excepts this equally well to Lilly's surprise and the two enjoy a happy and contended evening, having opened a little more of themselves to each other. One night during exam week Hisao awakens suddenly, either from a nightmare or a heart flutter but he calms down on seeing Lilly sleeping next to him. That morning the pair eat breakfast in Hisao's room and go to classes. They bump into Kenji who is taken aback to see Hisao and Lilly together. As they part ways, Kenji trips and accidentally pulls Lilly down with him. Both seem unhurt but Lilly displays a moment of uncharacteristic anger, startling both boys. Later in class Hisao asks Mutou a few questions of about teaching and college brochures. Mutou seems genuinely pleased that Hisao is taking such an interest. Hisao himself, feels like he finally has a definite idea of what his future will be. During an evening tea party Hisao, Lilly and Hanako talk about plans for summer holidays. Hanako, in a further display of improvement, plans to go on a trip to Kyoto with some members of the newspaper club. After she leaves, Hisao reveals to Lilly that he plans to become a science teacher, then questions how she will be able to cope with her blindness while teaching. Lilly then blindfolds Hisao with her ribbon to prove that she will be just fine. At some point the two have sex with Hisao wearing the blindfold, but Hisao overexerts himself, resulting in a near heart attack. Fortunately he recovers and the two still manage to enjoy a moment of peace as Lilly hums a strangely familiar tune, however Hisao feels that Lilly is growing more and more distant from him despite their relationship. A few days later, while talking to Yuuko in the library Hisao receives a call from Akira: asking to meet with her in the park. When he arrives Akira talks about her family, expressing anger and resentment that they were rarely around for her and Lilly, suggesting that the moving and sending the two of them to private school may have some connection to Lilly's blindness. After a few more minutes of similar conversation Akira reveals that when they were in Scotland, Lilly's family invited her to come back to with them. Suddenly all the pieces fall into place, Lilly's outburst and the distance between them. Odds are if she stays with her family Lilly and Hisao will be unable to maintain their relationship. Hisao realizes that he now has the right question for Lilly: Will you leave or stay?" On Sunday Hisao and Lilly run through pouring rain for their date at the Shanghai. Hisao brings up what Akira told him and Lilly says that, yes she plans to go live with her parents; she will leave shortly after summer holidays begin. Hisao ponders everything that they had shared together, realizing how utterly futile it all was in the relentless passage of time, unable to organize his thoughts as to what he should do now. He returns to the dorm, bumping into Kenji who, noticing Hisao's mood offers support should Hisao ask for it. The day of departure arrives, after helping Misha, Shizune and Lilly in the Student Council office for the last time (and observing a touching familial moment between cousins), Hisao escorts Lilly to her room. After packing her things, the two of them along with Hanako and Akira stand in front of the school gates. Lilly manages to console a sorrowful Hanako and promises to keep in contact with both her and Hisao but reminds her that she has her own life to lead. The Satous depart and while Hisao and Hanako prepare to move on, both are aware that something irreplaceable in their lives is now gone. Good Ending The day after Hisao receives a phone call from his parents, informing him that they are coming to take him home. He talks to Yuuko in the library about Hanako's improvement and Lilly's absence. Later in his room, holding the crane she had given months before, Hisao contemplates his history with Lilly and realizes that he had been totally dependent on her without ever trying to ease her burdens or be there for her when she needed him, because she did not want to feel like a burden to him, to anyone. Suddenly Hisao gets up and calls a taxi, he refuses to let this all end and he'll catch Lilly before she leaves. The taxi takes him to the Hakamichi residence and Hideaki points him in the direction of the airport. Hisao struggles through the crowds to find Lilly, exerting himself as he never had before. Just as he spots her and Akira, Hisao is jostled by several people and his heart begins to fail, he falls to the ground. Everything goes black. Hisao awakens in the hospital with a sense of despair. His life had been turned upside down by the first attack. He had lost everything and everyone from his old life and thrust into a new strange place, separated from the world. He had found some happiness, made friends and a new course for his life. He had found the one person who mattered most to him, only to lose her forever. Hisao sleeps. When he awakens a doctor informs him that his parents just left. He had been in the hospital for two days after keyhole surgery to install a pace maker in his chest, this will have to be removed later. Fortunately the doctor says the attack wasn't as severe as his first and that there are no lasting implications. Hisao sleeps again. He awakens to the sound of the music box playing beside his bed. Lilly is there, incredibly, impossibly there. Hisao apologizes to Lilly for failing her and for making her worry over him, but of course Lilly tells him not to apologize. The two talk about Lilly's return trip to Scotland and how she struggled with her desire to be with her family and her feelings for Hisao. Hisao asks Lilly to stay in Japan and the two promise to go to the next years Tanabata festival together. Hisao is out of the hospital and he sits with Lilly and Akira on a hill near Yamaku. Lilly is staying, but Akira is going to Scotland, with her boyfriend who she broke up with before. Lilly reassures Akira that she will be fine and her sister leaves. After a while Hisao and Lilly go back to Yamaku, holding hands all the way. Neutral Ending This is the exact same ending, except Hisao never goes after Lilly before her flight, therefore ending their relationship forever after Lilly and Akira say their goodbyes to Hisao and Hanako at the gates of Yamaku Academy. Category:Plot